Unforgettable Memories
by xiuka07
Summary: Sakura Haruno namanya, gadis cantik yang selama 3 tahun ini berstatus sebagai kekasihku. Sakura itu dikenal sebagi gadis yang cantik, pintar, ceria dan ramah. Dan perlu kalian ketahui, aku sangat mencintai Sakura, bahkan melebihi rasa cintaku pada diriku sendiri./Sasusaku/Don't Like Don't Read!


**Unforgettable Memories**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Indonesian**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s),dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura.." Entah sudah kesekian berapa kata itu ku ucapkan. Sakura Haruno namanya, gadis cantik yang selama 3 tahun ini berstatus sebagai kekasihku.

Sebenarnya sudah sedari kecil aku mengenalnya, karena aku dan dia bertetangga dan juga orang tua kami bersahabat. Sejak kecil aku sudah bersamanya, dengan Naruto juga tentunya. Kami bertiga sudah terbiasa selalu bersama kemana-mana. Dan persahabatan ini berlanjut sampai sekarang, dengan status Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan denganku tentunya. Tapi tetap tidak ada yang berubah diantara kita bertiga.

Dan perlu kalian ketahui, aku sangat mencintai Sakura, bahkan melebihi rasa cintaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku selalu merasa sakit apabila melihat air mata yang jatuh dari mata indahnya.

Pertama kali aku melihat gadis itu menangis adalah ketika kedua orangtua nya dinyatakan telah meninggal dikarenakan kecelakaan. Disaat itu, Sakura masih berumur 10 tahun. Dimasa kecilnya itu lah dia harus merasakan kehilangan rasanya Kasih sayang orangtua.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku sangat membenci sesuatu hal, yaitu tangisan Sakura. Setelah kejadian itu Sakura harus bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa keluarga satu-satunya tinggalah sang kakak yaitu Sasori Haruno. Kak Sasori saat itu masih berumur 18 tahun. Mereka berdua harus bisa melewati kerasnya kehidupan hanya berdua.

Dan saat itu, selama dua minggu lamanya Sakura terus mengurung dirinya dikamarnya. Dia berubah menjadi anak yang pendiam. Aku dan Naruto yang saat itu masih kecil berusaha keras untuk mengembalikan Sakura kecil kami yang ceria.

Semakin bertambah usia, Sakura berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Bahkan di sekolah, aku harus kuat menahan emosi saat melihat Sakura selalu digoda oleh teman-teman lelakinya. Sakura dikenal sebagi gadis yang cantik, pintar, ceria dan ramah. Sakura tak pernah merasa malu menegur siapapun yang ditemuinya dijalan, bahkan orang yang belum dikenalnya. Dan karena itulah Sakura banyak disukai oleh orang disekelilingnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapapun tahu kalau Sakura itu suka makan, dia tak pernah takut jika tubuhnya berubah jadi gemuk. Dan karna itulah aku harus rela menghabiskan semua uang di dompet tebalku hanya untuk makanan yang diinginkan nya. Tapi aku bersyukur dengan kebiasaan nya itu. Dia berbeda dengan wanita-wanita lain diluar sana.

Jika gadis diluar sana biasanya akan sangat menjaga apa yang mereka makan dan mereka sangat takut akan gemuk, berbeda sekali dengan kekasihku itu. Jika gadis-gadis lain akan menjaga cara makan mereka didepan pacar-pacar mereka, itu sangat berkebalikan dengan gadisku ini. Dia bahkan tak pernah sok menjaga image didepan ku. Bahkan dia tidak malu untuk mengangkat mangkuk berisi kuah makanannya dan langsung menuangkan di mulutnya.

Sakura selalu berpesan kepadaku untuk selalu menghormati makanan, Dia selalu mengingatkan ku untuk bersyukur karena masih bisa menikmati makanan meski dengan menu sederhana. Jika Sakura memiliki uang lebih, dia pasti menyempatkan untuk membeli makanan yang banyak. Tapi jangan berpikir bahwa itu akan dimakannya. Sakura akan memberikan makanan-makanan yang dibelinya kepada anak-anak jalanan yang ditemuinya.

Dia selalu mengingatkan ku untuk selalu memberi bantuan sekecil mungkin kepada orang yang membutuhkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura itu sama seperti gadis-gadis lain yang menyukai pria-pria tampan dan juga keren. Sakura sangat tergila-gila dengan yang namanya boyband yang berasal dari Korea. Atau dia biasa menyebut dirinya Kpopers.

Sakura sangat menyukai lelaki yang berkulit putih dan pandai menyanyi juga dance. Itu yang kuketahui darinya. Bahkan dikamarnya sangat penuh dengan koleksi yang berbau Kpop. Bahkan dia rela seminggu penuh harus menahan lapar pada saat istirahat disekolah hanya karena mengirit uang jajannya untuk dibelikan barang-barang yang diinginkan nya.

Dia juga sering mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar dari Sehun, padahal aku yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya berada disampingnya. Tapi bahkan dia seolah-olah tak menganggapku. Ck, padahal kekasih nya ini memiliki wajah yang lebih tampan dari idolanya itu. Ayolah, bukannya aku sombong. Tapi inilah kenyataannya.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang idola Sakura yang bernama Sehun tadi, dia itu anggota EXO salah satu boyband dari korea yang kuketahui karena Sakura sangat sering membicarakan nya didepanku dan membuatku ingin sekali membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirku ini. Namun aku tahu, rasa suka Sakura kepada hal-hal seperti itu masih dikategorikan dalam tingkat normal. Dan aku sangat mensyukuri itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura itu salah satu orang yang sangat peduli dengan lingkungan, Sakura selalu membawa kantong kertas yang selalu disimpan didalam tas nya. Kantong kertas itu digunakan Sakura untuk menaruh sampah-sampah yang ditemukan nya dipinggir jalan saat dia pulang sekolah juga berangkat sekolah tentunya.

Sampah yang ditemukannya akan dimaksukkan ke kantong kertas miliknya dan akan dikumpulkannya lalu dia akan membuangnya ketika sudah menemukan tempat sampah.

Dia tak pernah takut dengan yang namanya kotor, dia tak pernah merasa jijik untuk memungut sampah yang ditemukannya. Dan hal itulah yang selalu dia ajarkan kepadaku. Dia selalu mengingatkan ku untuk selalu peduli terhadap lingkungan sekitar.

Jarak rumahku dan rumah Sakura dengan sekolah tidak bisa dibilang dekat, tapi kami selalu berangkat dan pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak jarang juga dengan menaiki sepeda. Sakura tak pernah mengijinkanku untuk menaiki motor ataupun mobil selain ketika berpergian jauh. Dia selalu mengingatkanku bahwa asap yang ditimbulkan dari motor ataupun mobil itu akan menyebabkan polusi. Dan sikap Sakura inilah yang sangat kusukai.

Sakura sangatlah berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah kutemui, Dan itu membuatku semakin mencintainya.

Sakura adalah wanita kedua dihidupku yang sangat kusayangi setelah Kaa-san tentunya. Namun satu kejadian yang tak kan pernah kulupakan bahkan mungkin tak kan pernah bisa kulupakan telah terjadi. Salah satu kejadian yang membuat ku sangat tak ingin kehilangan Sakura ku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti biasanya, sepulang sekolah aku dan Sakura berjalan pulang dengan bergandengan tangan menuju rumah. Hari ini cuaca terlihat agak mendung "Sasuke-kun, apa kau mencintaku?"

Suara Sakura yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan itu membuatku langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Hn." Dengan gumaman tidak jelas itulah aku menjawabnya.

"Hn itu berarti apa Sasuke-kun? Kalau misalnya aku meninggalkanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Dan pertanyaan Sakura itu membuatku langsung mengernyit heran.

Ada apa dengan gadis ini, tidak biasanya Sakura bertanya seperti itu.

"Kau tak kan pernah berani untuk meninggalkanku Sakura. Dan kita takkan berpisah selain maut yang memisahkan kita." Entah pemikiran dari mana sampai-sampai aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan jawaban semacam itu. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kan perasaan aneh saat mengatakan kalimat tadi.

"Sa-sasuke.." Dan tiba-tiba Sakura langsung menerjangku dengan pelukannya. Hampir saja aku terjatuh, untung saja aku bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku. Ada apa dengan gadis ini.

"Sasuke-kun, kau harus berjanji.. Jika aku tak ada disampingmu lagi, kau harus terus mengingatku dan jangan pernah melupakanku. Dan perlu kau ketahui, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu bahkan melebihi cintaku pada diriku sendiri." Pernyataan Sakura tersebut entah mengapa terasa ganjil dikepalaku.

Tanpa mau ambil pusing akupun membalas pelukannya itu. Aku merasakan pelukan ini sangat berbeda. Pelukan ini terasa sangat hangat dan membuatku tak ingin segera untuk melepaskannya.

"Hn. Kau aneh Sakura" Sakura mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

Dia terlihat merogoh tas nya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung. Aku mengenali Kalung itu. Itu ada kalung milik Sakura yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtua nya sebelum meninggal dulu. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Mudah saja, Kalung itu merupakan barang kesayangan Sakura sejak kecil yang selalu dirawatnya dengan baik.

"Kau tahu ini kan Sasuke-kun. Ini kalung kesayanganku.. Kalung ini akan kuberikan pada Sasuke-kun, kau mau merawatnya untukku kan?"

"Apa maksutmu Sakura. Ini kalung peninggalan orangtuamu dan sangat penting bagimu. Kenapa kau berikan padaku. Aku tak mau." Ku tolak mentah-mentah permintaan Sakura itu, aku tahu betapa pentingnya kalung itu bagi Sakura.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, aku tau kalung ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagimu. Kau bahkan bisa membeli 100 kalung seperti ini jika mau. Tapi kumohon terimalah. Jika sewaktu-waktu kau rindu padaku, kau bisa melihat kalungku ini" Dengan diakhiri senyuman manis, Sakura mulai menaruh kalung itu di genggaman tanganku.

"Hn, baiklah terserah padamu saja. Terimakasih Sakura" Aku menyentuh kepala Sakura dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya itu. Dia mulai memanyunkan bibir dan menggembung pipinya, dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimataku. Sunggu aku sangat menyayangi gadis ini Kami-sama.

"Hei Sasuke-kun, aku haus." Dia mulai merengek, dan itu membuatku semakin gemas padanya. "Hn, akan kubelikan. Kau tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana." Dan aku pun pergi untuk membeli minuman yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri ini. Aku mulai mengambil dua botol minuman yang disediakan oleh penjual kedai dan langsung membayarnya.

"Ini Jii-san uangnya. Terima~" Dan sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku kepada paman pemilik kedai minuman ini, Suara bising dari arah belakangku menyelanya.

"CKITT"

"BRAAKK"

"KYAAAAAA..."

Dan suara bising terakhir yang kudengar sangat mirip dengan suara gadisku.

"DEG"

Langsung saja aku menoleh kebelakang dan kulihat mulai banyak orang yang mulai bergerumbul untuk melihat sesuatu. Langsung saja aku berlari mendekat kearah terjadinya suara tadi.

Dan aku menyelip diantara kumpulan orang-orang tak penting itu. Setelah sampai ditengah, tubuhku kaku tanpa bisa kugerakkan.

Ya ditengah jalan itu terlihat gadisku, Sakura yang sudah berlumuran darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya dan anggota badan lainnya. Dia gadisku yang sangat kucintai sedang merenggut nyawa tepat didepan mataku. Langsung saja kudekati tubuhnya itu tanpa memperdulikan tubuh juga seragamku yang akan terkena darah nya.

"Sakura.. hei Sakura bangun, kumohon. Jangan mengerjaiku seperti ini. ini tidak lucu. BANGUN SAKURA!"

Aku mulai memeluk tubuhnya yang terasa dingin itu. Rasanya sangat sakit melihat gadis yang kita sayangi dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan seperti ini. Tanpa kusadari air mata ku mulai turun membasahi pipi. Kumohon Kami-sama, aku sangat takut kehilangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~0~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei Teme, ayo kembali. Sudah satu jam kita disini, besok kita kembali lagi oke."

Suara dari sahabat bodohku itu mulai menyadarkanku dari ingatan masa laluku. Ya kenangan yang sangat sulit kulupakan, kenangan tentang gadisku.

"Hn."

"Sudahlah Teme, Sakura-chan akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini terus. Kita harus bisa merelakan kepergiannya."

Perkataan Naruto seolah menamparku dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ya Sakura, gadisku yang ceria sudah tiada. Dia dinyatakan meninggal karena kecelakaan yang terjadi padanya.

Dia tertabrak mobil karena menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang hampir saja terserempet. Sudah genap lima bulan Sakura meninggalkan kami, tentu saja kami sangat kehilangan sosok gadis yang sangat mengagumkan itu. Bahkan kalau boleh jujur sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa merelakannya.

Tak pernah kusangka pelukan yang dia lakukan padaku lima Bulan yang lalu merupakan pelukan terakhir darinya. Selalu kuingat permintaan terakhir darinya yaitu untuk tidak pernah melupakannya.

Kalau saja aku tahu dari awal bahwa itu adalah pertanda, mungkin saat itu aku tak mau membelikannya minuman dan aku masih ada disampingnya untuk mencegahnya pergi menolong anak kecil itu, dan pasti saat ini Sakura masih ada disampingku dengan senyum cerianya, namun aku tahu bahwa ini adalah takdir. Dan aku harus bisa merelakannya. Mungkin saat ini Sakura sudah bahagia di Surga dan bisa berkumpul bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Hn, aku mengerti. Ayo pergi."

Aku dan Naruto mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman ini dan mulai berjalan untuk pulang.

"Sakura.. Meski kau sudah tidak bisa berada disampingku lagi. Tapi aku percaya kau selalu ada didalam hatiku selamanya."

Kuusap kalung yang terakhir kali Sakura berikan padaku dulu. Aku selalu mengingat ucapan terakhirnya sebelum dia meninggalkan ku. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk selalu mencintainya selamanya. Akan selalu kuingat semua kenangan yang pernah ku lewati bersamanya.

Aishiteru Haruno Sakura..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok gadis bergaun putih berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Gadis yang terlihat sangat cantik itu memandang kepergian kedua pemuda yang sebelumnya mendatangi makam dengan nisan bertuliskan 'Sakura Haruno'._

 _Gadis itu nampak tersenyum kearah perginya kedua pemuda tadi. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto. Meskipun kalian tak bisa melihatku lagi, tapi percayalah bahwa aku selalu berada disamping kalian. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Sayonara.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

(A/N)

Sumpah ini maksa banget :') Tolong jangan membullyku.. aku tahu ini penuh dengan typo dan alurnya gak jelas banget. Tapi kumohon hargailah :'v

Setidaknya tolong sempatkan untuk review yaks. Peluk readers satu-satu *


End file.
